It's the Little Things
by StarryEyedSpacegirl
Summary: There isn't much to look forward to as an average Stormtrooper in the First Order, but Millicent is definitely one of them. **Trying to stretch my creative muscles here with a Millicent One-shot (low-key MillicentxHux- Millicent and Hux one shot!) because I love the idea of such an adorable ball of fur being on a starship and improving everyones' universe.


For the average Joe stormtrooper, like myself, FN-2745, and my friend Tk-476 for example, life aboard a star destroyer was pretty boring. You had the same rules battered into your brain as soon as you become a cadet until you became an officer: drill, march, sleep, follow orders, stay in line, long live the First Order, you are nothing, etc. etc., you know all the usual mumbo-jumbo. But as actual soldiers aboard _The Finalizer,_ we had a few extra special ground rules that our commanding officers made sure we followed at all costs.

Number 1: avoid Kylo Ren. Especially if he's stalking the halls with his laser sword because apparently that means that something will be cut in half, and you really don't want to be that thing that is cut in half. Or choked. Or thrown across the room...Or all of the above.

Number 2: try not to get caught in the same room as General Hux when he starts talking about the First Order, the end of the Republic, or Supreme Leader Snoke. According to Tk-476, the guy can talk for hours about any number of ridiculous subjects and never get tired of it and it's such brain-dulling drivel that you have to try not to fall asleep on your feet. And, since our helmets transmit our vital stats to our commanding officers, you can't get away with sleeping on the job even if you wanted to. At least you can close your eyes. (The perks of having to wear a helmet at all times, am I right?)

And finally Number 3: never ever ever ever ever insult the General's cat.

Of all the rules, number three was by far the easiest to follow. As I found out in the months following my arrival on the flagship, Kylo was always stalking the halls with his laser sword and Hux never shut up, but unlike her master Millicent is a complete sweetheart and an intergalactic treasure. Every morning she lifted the troops' spirits by gamboling behind Hux with her ginger tail in the air looking proud of her special made black and red First Order collar, and we are blessed with her presence in the various galleys, weapons rooms, engineering bays, and steam rooms because she's a big fan of laying across the warm pipes and freshly pressed uniforms.

Yes, there wasn't much to look forward to during a normal day on shift, but Millicent was undoubtedly the highlight of any day. To pass the time, Tk-476 and I started betting on who would catch the most officers sneezing and scratching their sides during our shifts, and just last week I got a big treat when Captain Phasma lost her cool after a fellow officer noticed the inside of her cape was covered in a swirl of ginger fur. She got all up in Hux's face about it, was very colorful with her threats, and I had never seen Hux more angry in my life.

I thought shots would be fired, and they almost were until Snoke appeared on deck and shut them both down with cutting insults to their intelligence and called them quibbling children. Hux had blushed a violent shade of red, and Phasma actually folded her arms like a petulant child.

It was an exciting time, and it was all thanks to Millicent.

To top it all off, even Kylo Ren liked her. He often paused his pacing to let her pass when she pattered through the halls chasing a stray patrol droid, and I'd even seen him take off his mask to play with her once, which was unheard of. Literally. If his mask ever came off, someone typically died. So it was probably a good thing he was preoccupied watching her chase the laser up the wall when I walked by because as it turns out Ren is kinda hot. It wouldn't have been awesome to die because the young Sith heard me calling him a dark sith-babe in my head. Soooooooo...That's just one more thing to thank the young Millie for I guess.

Yes, life aboard a First Order Starship kind of sucked but it was the little things, like watching Millicent knock over a glass of water onto a pile of Hux's important reports or trip Captain Phasma as she tried to harass a passing trooper, that really kept me going. I'd pet her once or twice myself, and I'd probably kill any man who hurt one tiny whisker on her furry little head. Ask any trooper and they'd say the same.

I know this because we took a poll: Who would you save from a fiery inferno first, Millicent or Supreme Leader Snoke?

It was practically in the 90 percentile for Millicent, and that's pretty freakin' good if you ask me.


End file.
